


"Look At Me"

by robotic_chaos



Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, it's from a while ago but I wanted attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotic_chaos/pseuds/robotic_chaos
Summary: This is Switz, inspired by Swagger saying "Fitz, look at me". yes that's all it took for me to get an idea. and yes im putting swags name as Eric cuz other people do, so yeah. And also cuz who fucking cares. I POSTED THIS FIRST ONTO MY TUMBLR! DON'T THINK I STOLE IT IF YOU'VE SEEN IT BEFORE!Ship: SwaggerSouls/Eric + Fitz/CamWarnings: none, I think lolPlot (summary): They figure out each others names and now know the person they love on a more personal level
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/SwaggerSouls
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	"Look At Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Not re-read through. There could be minor mistakes

Swagger and Fitz were chatting on discord for the second time in one day, just not getting enough of each other's company. Almost every day went like this now, chatting or just sitting for hours on end together. It was the highlight of their days.

Fitz always felt this sensation of fluttering in the pit of his stomach on these times.

It started off soft, something that went unnoticed. Then, the fluttering grew. It became a huge sensation of tingling and burning, and reached the point where Fitz felt he could barely breathe every time their eyes met. Every. Time.

Swagger's heart was beating in his ears on this particular day, not that Fitz could even tell with his own emotions. There was a calming silence, or one that would have been calming in literally any other situation. They both took a deep breath, preparing to share their deepest secrets.

"I have something to tell you-" they both started, Fitz giggling quietly and stopping. He added a quick "You can go first.". It was quiet, so Swagger could barely hear it over the pounding in his chest (and ears).

Swagger took a deep breath. "My-my name is Eric." His eyes glanced up from the spot on the floor where they previously rested. There was a smile slowly making way onto Fitz's face, and Eric sighed loudly, relieved.

"It suits you." He chimed. Then he began again, "I'm Cameron" there was another pause "or Cam - or anything you want really. I don't care what you call me, it's not like a big deal, and I'll only call you Eric when you want. Because I'm not sure how comfortable you are with me genuinely using it in everyday conversation, and like I don't wanna be rude or-"

Swagger cut him off before he continued. "Relax...Cameron" he smiled, liking the way the other's name sounded coming out of his mouth. "No need to get so worked up. You can use my name whenever you want, that's why I told you it. And thank you for sharing yours with me." Eric kept himself composed pretty well while saying this, smiling again at his lacking of a stutter this time around.

There was a quick silence before the younger started talking yet again, this time with more important words at the tip of his tongue.

"So I had something else to tell you.." Swagger heard a sharp intake of breath before more words were spoken. "Uh well..Eric. I-I really like you. A-as more than a f-friend. Like, I think that I may uh, I may love you."

He looked up at swagger's face for a reaction, any reaction, and what he got was a blank expression. Cameron's breath hitched in his throat, eyes shifting back to his desk, which his computer was sitting on. He felt tears prick his eyes and suddenly felt lightheaded.

He only came back down to earth when he heard "hey Cam? Can you look at me?"

The younger's eyes slowly glanced up at the older male. He was aware of the tear now making way down his face but couldn't get his body to move to wipe it away.

"I-I love you too. A lot." Eric spoke as calmly as possible.

Fitz suddenly felt the walls around his heart collapse all the way. There was a flame burning inside of him, not just a tiny spark anymore. He felt as if the world stopped spinning for a moment. In a good way.

All composure that may have ever been there suddenly disappeared. He snapped. In a good way. A loud sob erupted from him, body jolting upward. The biggest smile Eric had ever seen made way to the younger's face.

Even as sobs kept erupting from the fragile body, a smile rested on his face.

It took a moment, but Cameron calmed down enough to say 10 words.

"I wish I was there so I could kiss you"

"Me too. But hey, we'll see each other soon, ok? I promise"

"Yeah." A cute giggle escaped his lips as he thought about the way this day went. His gleaming eyes stared back into Eric's. There was a moment of no words between them, just high-looking smiles, to which you could genuinely argue that they were high on love.

"I love you Cam."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed folks!!


End file.
